Those skilled in the art of integrated circuits will recognize the benefits of maximizing the number of components on a single Multi-Chip Module (MCM). For example, the components on a Multi-Chip Module typically require less space and operate more quickly than their conventional counterparts. However, those skilled in the art will also recognize that some components require operating environments that are incompatible with the operating requirements of other components. For example, an oscillator should be maintained at constant elevated temperature to maintain accuracy, while circuitry with high power consumption should be cooled. Similarly, some components may require isolation from noise, electricity, electromagnetic interference (EMI), electrostatic interference and/or radiation, which may emanate from other components. Accordingly, a need exists for effectively isolating various components on a Multi-Chip Module.